


Join Me?

by SquirrelKiln



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Gen, Zak pictures it soft and he aches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: In which Zak and Francis have but a moment.Just another short story. Honestly I should put these into a collection but eh, we'll see.
Relationships: Francis & Zak Saturday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Join Me?

Normally, Zak Saturday would jolt to his feet if he knew something was approaching him. After all, he was vulnerable--lying in a field sprinkled with flowers--and could be attacked any second. However, Zak didn't normally recognize the needlessly elegant and carefully coordinated steps that approached him. He didn't normally feel more comforted by knowing someone was standing over him with their hands on their hips with a critical look on their face.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the day." Zak opened his eyes to look up at Francis with a smile. "Join me?"

"..." The look on Francis' face showed he didn't particularly  _ want _ to, but he sat next to Zak anyway. He was wearing a non-uniform jacket for once and he rolled up its sleeves before sitting back. His hands curled around the soft grass that sprouted erratically.

"It's nice seeing you again," Zak said. "Are you staying long?"

"Mm. Not really." Francis moved forward before laying down. He kept his eyes on the sky above them but Zak could still see the flush on his face.

"Aw..." Zak let his head fall to the side to watch his friend. "You never stay long anymore."

"I never did to begin with." Francis gave a sigh that pushed hair out of his face. "I wish I did, still. It seems like I leave as soon as I come nowadays... What's the real reason you made me come out to find you?"

"One, I wasn't sure if you were coming and I got bored." Zak rolled onto his side. Francis moved his head to watch his friend. "Two, if you get 'lost' we'll have more time together."

"I don't get lost."

"I know you don't." Zak gave a dorky grin. "But it's an excuse to get you out here, isn't it?"

Francis was quiet for a bit before a smile pulled on his lips. "I'll never understand that head of yours."

"You and everybody else." Zak laughed. "Isn't that what you like about me?"

"Mm. You could say that." Francis smiled fully. "Please tell me you used a--"

"--piece of technology that would block your trackers from relaying accurate information and therefore give us more time to hang out? Yup."

"Okay, now  _ that _ is what I like about you, Saturday." Francis burst out laughing. Zak found it contagious and started laughing as well.

"One of my many charms, of course." Zak said in a fake posh voice once his laughter settled.

"You're a huge nerd," Francis said.

"Aww, you're too sweet." Zak gently punched his friend's shoulder. A beeping interrupted the moment. Francis let out a long sigh.

"It's nice weather today," he spoke as an attempt to ignore the electronic alert. Zak gave a sad smile as the beeping continued.

"I guess you really have to go." Zak couldn't disguise the sadness in his voice. Francis frowned, the one he always used when he knew he had to separate from his friend.

"... Yeah." Francis reluctantly pushed himself up. He took out a pager and hit a sequence of buttons. Presumably telling Epsilon he'd return soon. Zak let out a sigh as he sat up as well, getting to his feet when Francis did.

"I'm sorry I can't be around that often," Francis said softly. Zak took his hand and squeezed it softly.

"I get it. Your People work you hard. They're lucky to have such a talented agent working them for them." Zak reassured. Francis looked down at their hands. "I'll come see you off--"

"Ah, no. It's alright." Francis cut him off. Zak looked surprised. "It's--not that I don't want to spend more time with you. It's just... Easier if you stay here."

"... I get it." Zak didn't let go of Francis' hand as the boy took slow, uncertain steps away from him. "Safe travels..."

"... I'll see you again soon." The other obediently finished their farewell phrase. Francis gave a saddened smile as the distance between them became too far to keep holding onto one another. Zak watched Francis leave, suddenly aware of the suffocating silence of the field. Instead of peaceful it was desolate and he wanted nothing more than to be hearing Francis' laugh again. Zak looked down to the grass, shaped like the two of them had been lying there forever.

Maybe he needed his friend more than he thought.


End file.
